kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Pirate (faction)
The Space Pirates are a race of futuristic and seemingly mechanical beings introduced in Kid Icarus: Uprising. They are a group of thieves that steal constellations and stars from the night sky using a massive Star Ship that can sail through celestial oceans. Acting as enemies to both Pit and the Underworld army, their ship is a stage featuring three-way battles between the forces. The pirates are all lead by a captain, and have the Three Sacred Treasures in their possession. Three colored variations of the pirates also exist, each with different weapons to use in battle. The yellow variation is the most common and acts as a frontline soldier. The black-armored Snipers use cannons to attack from afar, while the green Commandos wield grenade launchers. Starship The Star Ship is a massive space-faring pirate ship that is piloted by the alien-like Star Pirates and their captain in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Despite Angel Land being a fairly primitive and mythological world, the Star Ship is actually quite technologically advanced in comparison. The craft was specifically constructed for traversing the world's mystical oceanic atmosphere where the starry constellations of the night sky are held in place. For this purpose, the ship is used to capture constellations that are of great value to the Star Pirates, including what may have been a constellation holding the power of the Three Sacred Treasures. The vessel itself has multiple tools built into it that can be used to accomplish such a task, with one being the sharp, daggar-like bow of the ship that can cut through the connecting lines between the stars that make up a constellation. In addition, the Star Ship's anchor apparently doubles as a claw that can grab ahold of the detached stars to collect the constellation itself. Aside from these powerful tools, the ship is also very battle-ready when it comes to attacks from the outside, being equiped with numerous laser cannons along the hull, jet boosters at the stern, and a pair of large energy-based wings that allow it to sail very quickly through the celestial ocean. Space Pirate Captain The Space Pirate Captain (星賊船長　''Seizoku Senchou'' lit. "Space Pirate Captain") is the leader of the Space Pirates introduced in'' Kid Icarus: Uprising. He is an alien-like being that physically resembles his crew members and pilots the space-traversing Star Ship of the Heavens. The captain is actually weaker then its crew, taking control through sheer bossiness. Apparently the Space pirate's real name is incredibly difficult to pronounce so he is simply refered to as the Space Pirate Captain. Not much else is known about this character. He threatens to kill Pit for his intrusion on his ship before the captain is snatched and eaten by a Galactic Kraken. Kid Icarus: Uprising The Space Pirate Captain served as the leader of the Space Pirates, a band of intergalactic thieves that roamed the Galactic Sea stealing constelations. During one such theft, The Space Pirates ended up stealing the Three Sacred Treasures, which were hidden by Palutena. In doing so, they attracted the attention of both the Underworld Army and Pit. Pit manages to infiltrate the ship, fighting both the Space Pirates and the Underworld Army. When he reaches the control room, he encounters the captain, who threatens to kill Pit for his intrusion on his ship in an unitelligible alien language. But before neither could take any action, the captain is snatched and eaten by a Galactic Kraken. Trivia *The Space Pirates vaguely resemble the Space Pirates of the ''Metroid franchise--the sister series to Kid Icarus. Particularly, their animations and silhouette resemble the Pirates from Metroid Prime, while grenade-wielding Pirate Commandos hail from Prime 2: Echoes. *The Yellow Pirate's Idol reveals that their armour is actually an exoskeleton - another nod to Metroid's insectoid Space Pirates. *It's possible that THEY were with the Aurum. Category:Key Locations Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Enemies Category:Uprising enemies Category:Aliens Category:Armies